The Group
by LouieGee
Summary: Read it, your going to enjoy it, trust me, please, lol, seriously though, read it.
1. Lets meet the girls

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination_

_Hey, new story, had to get it off my mind, it's been stuck there for a while, i will finish my other stories along with this on before the new season starts as well as some one shots where i want to rant about the new season and stuff, i wold rant here, but not everyone is going to want to read this story, even though they should because i seriously think i outdid myself, so tell people to read it and leave some reviews, i love em, so thanks and enjoy it, like i seriously am in love with this story now._

* * *

Both girls sat at their lunch table, bumping their heads to the music that the iPod placed. They chatted and gossiped about the days events just like any other friends.

Both girls sitting closer to each other, than two friends actually should, touching each other more frequently than two friends should, making those too frequent touches last longer than two friends should, and they flirted with each other way too much for two friends should, especially two 'straight' girls.

Of course no one gave it much importance, they just thought those two girls were much more flirtatious than others, and it was perfectly fine, as everyone understood how close both girls were.

They enjoyed each other's company very much, they were actually very happy that they were the only two of their little group that had this lunch period. Don't get them wrong though, they loved their friends, but out of the 6 friends, each had that one friend from the group they could always trust no matter what.

And well, these two girls were each other's 'no matter what' friend. And to say the truth, they had a stronger bond than all the other girls.

Sure they, had only been friends one day longer than with the rest of the group, but that one day, it seemed like, well there's really no word or sentence that could describe how close these two girls actually were. They knew when the other lied, they knew when the other needed comfort, when the other needed space, when they were mad, sad, anything, they might as well have shared the same brain.

There was nothing that one didn't know about the other, they could write biography's on each other, which they did last year for an literature project, and they could even sometimes predict when the other was going to do something, and most of the time finish each other's sentences. Actually when someone from the group needed an opinion they asked one of the two girls, and they just knew the other would say the exact same thing.

There were six girls in the little group, which you could say controlled the school. There was Annie, the brain of the group you could say. Straight A student, black curly long hair, incredibly cute, great body, never been touched of course, even if she was dating the captain of the wrestling team, as well as helping him pass all of his classes so he can wrestle in the first place. She was captain of most of the subject related school clubs. Science club, Math club, History Club, etc. You get the picture. She had only one boyfriend before the wrestler, who cheated on her, and of course that was before she was friends with the group, so of course the boy was going through hell in high school, from his sophomore year, to now his senior year, everyday was hell, from not getting any girls, to practically being excommunicated from the whole high school student body, even most teachers, as some had to talk to him because he was still a student, actually even the boy's little brother, didn't want to be seen with his brother. Annie didn't really see everything the other girls were doing to him as fair, as she wasn't in love with him or anything, but she wanted him to hurt, as he did cheat on her. And to say the truth, she loved somehow controlling something. She never was really was popular, and now, it was impossible to get more popular, and she secretly loved the power, as she of course hid it well.

Annie's 'no matter what' friend was Carmen, the tomboy of the group, captain of the girls soccer team, as well as going out with the captain of the boys soccer team, never liked to wear dresses or skirts, actually when she went to prom, she wore a pair of jeans, with glitter on it of course, she couldn't completely ignore looking elegant for prom. She had dirty browns straight hair, that usually looked like she straightened in the morning, but that's the way her hair just was, naturally, straight. She had a great face, and with those dimples on her cheeks, which deceived many, thinking she was a nice girl. Which she was, to people she knew, or was close to, but not random strangers. She was already at the next level with her boyfriend, having sex, but she made sure she didn't over do it, once every three, four weeks maybe, if he was good, she was definitely making sure she was the one that was in control in the relationship. She wasn't exactly tall, but her slender legs that the jeans she wore usually helped show off, made her seem taller, as well as become one of the fastest people on the track team. She was also the captain of most of the sport related clubs, well rough housing sports, even tried to join wrestling, but supposedly the boys were scared of hurting a girl, when they were all truly scared of the girl beating them.

Kyla, also know as Ashley's little sis, was the love puppy of the group in some way, now you can't really say she played her boyfriend, but who can blame a girl for crushing a lot. And I mean a whole lot, which is why at the moment she had no boyfriend, but she did have her eye on the football captain, as quarterback, he was in fit more than the rest of team, but the fact that she had no boyfriend also had to do with the fact she was Ashley's little sister, no one wanted to get on Ashley's bad side. Kyla, wasn't short, a little taller than Carmen, but she seemed shorter, she looked a lot like Ashley surprisingly having different mothers, as Ashley would usually point out, but would defend her little sister like no other sister. And also having Ashley as a sister, helped to make sure no one touched her little sister, well not in a sexual way at all, the max anybody ever got with her, was holding hands, and that was when Ashley wasn't around, which wasn't often. Because although Ashley had her own place, Kyla usually stayed there with her instead of going home, to see her mom and her new boyfriend of the week. Especially since one of the boyfriends got very drunk, and had hit Kyla and tried to do some other things, if Ashley hadn't gotten there in the nick of time. Kyla was fine of course, as she was unconscious after she got hit, and Ashley decided Kyla was better without knowing what the guy tried to do after she got hit, so as far as she knew, she was hit, and Ashley just found her on floor and took her to her house, so she just started staying there most of the time, except the weekend, when her mom insisted on seeing her step-daughter, who she really loved, like the daughter she always wanted. Because apparently Ashley wasn't the daughter she wanted.

As Carmen is Annie's 'no matter what' friend, Madison was Kyla's. Now Madison was the rich snob, well to everybody but her friends. And her boyfriend, the captain of the basketball squad, Glen, or Spencer's big brother as most knew him. Yes, even though he was captain of the basketball squad, most people knew him as Spencer's older brother, the group really did rule the school. Madison also the cheerleading squad captain, as well as a straight A student, of course not because of her brains, but because of her rich daddy, who without the money, the school would most likely not be up and running. Madison has dirty blonde curly hair, taller than the other girls, with, you could say, an incredibly ass, as well as great sized breasts, too earn her runner up, to the most 'beautiful' girl in the school. She came in a real close second, if you can say 500 votes is close, as she states. She was having regular sex with Glen, but always reminded him who was in control, and he was happy taking orders from the cheerleading captain. Especially when she wore the uniform, the incredibly short skirt, with the tight top, that really enhanced her features you could say. She enjoyed the power she had also, a little too much actually, and she took much advantage of it, as she had her lunch tray holders and book carriers from class to class.

Now was Ashley, the rock star's daughter, also the rebel of the group. She, like her sister, didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. She has had her share of boyfriends, but of course, nothing serious, as she was very picky. Ashley was surely the cutest girl in the school, especially when she smiled, the one that scrunched her nose, and her eyes would open a little wider, and you could really get lost in those brown orbs. And although she did have the best smile, she wasn't the one that beat Madison in the most 'beautiful' competition, even though, some would say Ashley did have a much better body, as everything seemed perfect, with Madison, it was over exaggerated, like it didn't match or something, but Ashley was perfect, of course most say, Madison tried to rig the competition, so that's why she beat Ashley, but of course Madison still lost. Ashley's brown curls were the envy of most girls, as she just woke up like that, she barely ever touched her hair, let alone fixed it, it was just like that, and she was happy, that way she could sleep later in the morning, as she didn't need time to fix her hair, like most girls. She wasn't really much of a morning person anyway. Ashley was generally nice to people, unless you did something to hurt/annoy her or her friends, then you have just made a life long enemy, as well as high school, being the worst experience of your life. Which of course, is really something you don't want to happen. Ashley loved music, as her dad was a rock star, and she had the music in her blood. She had her band, which she met with once every week, because she seemed like a professional on the guitar, as well as her voice, blew away everybody, as she sounded like an angel. Even though normally she had an incredibly sexy raspy voice when she talked. So she met with her band only once a week, as everybody practiced every day of the week, but she didn't need the practice, and besides she had her friends to worry about. So during the week she took voice lessons, making sure her voice was in tip top shape.

And finally Spencer, Ashley's 'no matter what' friend. Spencer, was the innocent, naïve, girl of the group. Well that's what it seemed like, and that's how she played. But she knows what's she doing, she knows how to get the things she wants, how to control things and people, but she did it, with that innocent and naïve look on her face, as well as her body. The body that beat Madison, in the most 'beautiful' competition. And Spencer definitely deserved it. She was naturally beautiful, although she did have to work on it in the morning, she just enhanced everything, as even if she didn't fix herself in the morning, she would still have destroyed Madison in the competition. She had the blonde hair, which helped the naïve look, as long as those beautiful blue eyes, and that head tilt, which helped with the innocent look. Now don't get me wrong, Spencer, isn't bad at all, she is the nicest person you will ever meet, but she can practically get what she wants, any guy she wants, but she stays single, supposedly waiting for that special someone, the soul mate that everybody has. She had a gorgeous smile, definitely second to Ashley's, and that's how she liked it, because she loved seeing that gorgeous smile on Ashley's face, it just brightened up her day no matter what. If you messed with Spencer, of course you messed with the group, but you especially messed with Ashley, as anything bad done to Spencer, she felt it, so she made their life a living hell, and she made sure no one made Spencer do something she wanted to. Ashley was very protective of Spencer, and Spencer wouldn't have it any other way. Spencer, worked as a tutor after school. As she loved to help people just like her father, and she was a straight A student like Annie, some say even smarter than Annie, but Spencer, never showed it off like Annie. And she was happy like that, not too many responsibilities, no captain of clubs, she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. And besides her favorite student took up most of her time. The only reason her student, keeps her 4.0 G.P.A is because of Spencer, and Ashley is always grateful how much Spencer has helped her over the years. From the grades, to the drama, to just being there for one another.

So, back to the present.

Ashley and Spencer sat at their lunch table…


	2. Lets meet the groups traditions

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing but me, which isn't much anyway_

_Hey, I've decided to update at least once a day, maybe even more, especially if i need to finish all my stories and one-shots before Aug 10, god damn, i just want to rant, but thats for the one shot, most likely coming tomorrow, it's a great one shot, you're all going to enjoy it, well enjoy the chapter, i might finish up the next chapter later tonight, so stay tuned, it'll get better, but my writing won't ( sorry, but R&R I love it please 333_

* * *

"So my house 6, don't be late" Ashley said to her group of friends.

"Did you hear me Madison?" Ashley stared at the busty Latina as the other girls chuckled to themselves.

"God sorry, it was the first time, and I was only half an hour late" Madison tried to defend herself. See she was with Spencer's brother Glen, and although it was the first time, all the girls thought it would be something that would happen more often if they did not make sure it was controlled now. Sure the girl was obnoxious most of the time as well as annoying, but she was part of the group and no matter what, they needed her, just as much as she needed them. And the Latina was truly sorry for the mistake, as it actually hadn't been her fault, as Glen had taken he phone away so she would 'forget' to go with her friends, which worked for the first 10 minutes, but Madison knows how to put her priorities first, and her girls were always first.

"But you made us miss the previews" Ashley said as she laughed.

"And you know how Spencer loves the previews" Ashley said as she smiled and laughed towards the blonde who just blushed lightly, but hid it well from her friends, as her hair wasn't only used so she could look hot, but to block out her face when it turned bright red whenever Ashley made he blush with some random comment about her. It was just something Ashley could do so easily.

"Hey, they're like the best part" Now Spencer tried to defend herself as they all chuckled and headed to their after school activities. They always met right after school to discuss their next moves, their plans and such, especially since they all had activities after school, to make sure no one was lost they had these little meetings. And they worked surprisingly well, as they were just long enough to get all the information each needed, as well as short enough so no one was late to their after school activities.

The truth was Ashley enjoyed the previews just as much as Spencer, if not more. And it wasn't because they were showing what new movie was soon to come out, or because they could laugh at some of the funny commercials in the previews, not even because the previews of the new Boogeyman movie were coming out with the incredibly hot Matt Cohen in the lead role. No, it was for a very strange reason, well to her it was weird, and well I guess you might think it's weird too.

See, ever since the girls first met during the first week of high school, every Friday, since they can remember they would go to the movie theatres and watch a movie, no matter how bad, or how good, it was a sort of way to make sure they all stay communicated, in some strange way. It was the first time they felt like a real group, since right after the movie, they all went to Ashley's house and spent the night. Gossiped about their past, their experiences, and their life. And each hanged onto each other's words for dear life.

The first Friday night they did this is when they felt like they were real friends. When they felt they had just made those lifelong friends, well at least friends through high school. Everyone thought it was when the girls had planned their takeover of the school, which is not completely a lie, as the girls did joke about controlling the school, each having their own special ability, and each most likely going to use it to their full potential, they did think they could, of course it was a joke at first, well until everything that joked about came true.

Annie made the science league, math league, any club having to do with school subjects, she was in, as well as elected captain, as she was outspoken and very fired up to learn new things.

Carmen made the soccer team, first freshmen to go to states actually, as well as made the other sports, nobody knew how she controlled all the sports she did, but she did have her way, mostly by over eating, but by looking at her you couldn't tell. She ate like nobodies business, and well she really did use the energy up, not only in sports but in talking, for most of the girls conversations.

Kyla, who of course was Ashley's sister, usually just followed the other girls around. Now not saying she took their shit, she was definitely made sure she was heard in the group. Just because she technically didn't have anything to do with the 'takeover' if you could call it that, but of course no one knew what she had done behind the scenes. From giving confidence to all her friends, from helping them with whatever they needed, from helping Annie study, to letting Carmen take shots on goal with her being goalie, helping Madison flaunt her stuff while dancing, helping Ashley with her music lyrics, even helping Spencer teach her students.

Now it might not seem that much, but when it comes down to it, Annie won the captain position on the science league because of a memorization trick to help her learn the table of elements, helping Carmen by giving her some pointers on where it was more difficult for a goalie to move towards, helping Madison win the cheer off with a dance that Kyla showed Madison to win the captain position, helping Ashley write a beautiful song, and even actually helped Spencer teach a student, who Spencer even thought was hopeless. Yep, although it didn't seem like it, Kyla had a lot to offer to her friends, and they never took it once for granted.

Madison, of course with her cheery attitude, and shrill voice, making her sound somehow, cheerleaderish you could say. Even though she usually gets everybody's attention with her really annoying voice and 'porn star' body, as most boys who go just to watch her say. This sort of gave her the leadership of basketball team, especially with the captain as your boyfriend.

Ashley, just the fact that her dad was a rock star got her into the leadership position of mostly everyone, especially Raife fans. And not only that but her voice, it would just send you to cloud nine, whether she was singing or even just talking in that sexy, normal, flirtatious, husky voice, that could get you hot from just hearing. Not only that but she had a way with words, that for some reason, only her friends really understood, but it didn't stop her from confusing others, but making them think what she was saying was making sense.

This one time, she got out of a final exam, that she did promise Spencer she would study for, but her dad came into town, and she couldn't pass up hanging with her father. Of course Spencer understood, and along with Spencer, Ashley talked her way out of taking the final exam. She threw in a 'sorry' an 'it won't happen again' here and there. A week later she took the test and aced it with Spencer of course helping her study.

Spencer, of course another smooth talker, but mostly used her looks to her advantage. Always getting what she wants, just with her smile and the way she tilted that head of hers, and the way she shifted her body when she asked you something, made it impossible to say no to her. Unlike Ashley though, who confused you with those simple words put together, used her vocabulary quite to an extent, confusing people with words that were barely even used in the English language, but when she spoke, you were so sure you knew that word that was just said. It was really weird the way she could work people. Of course not really using it for 'evil' but for good mostly.

Such as in teaching, tutoring kids who just couldn't understand the material. She was just as smart as Annie, if not, smarter, but she was a very shy girl, and preferred the one on one teaching. As she did teach most of the lesson of the school year to herself, instead of wasting time, and making teachers confuse her with the sometimes wrong information. Everybody knew her, everybody liked her, nobody could possibly hate this angel, which just helped with the power she had.

And with all this, these girls, ruled the school you could say. They knew everything that was happening, everything everyone was saying, and everything everyone was doing. Who was going out with who, who was friends with who, as well as who had drama with another person, which they tried to fix. The only thing they hated more than fights between themselves, which lasted about an hour on average, was other people having problems, especially over stupid things, such as wearing the same dress to a party, even because the person is going out with another's ex. They didn't want it in their school, they didn't want it affecting other people, so if you had a problem either you had it fixed, or you lived with it, and made the best of it.

So the start of all this was a simple Friday night, where the girls met, each thinking the others wouldn't even show. They watched the movie, laughed when it was funny, jumped when it was scary, cried when it was sad. They liked each other's company, although it seemed awkward at first. After the movie they then headed over to Ashley's. They had a slumber party, and that is how it all started. No secrets, as for some strange reason they felt completely comfortable with each other, enough to trust each other with their deepest darkest secret.

After that, every Friday they would do the same exact thing, and there were rules of course. No boys, lots of junk food, and of course no secrets. It was a sort of tradition sort of thing now a days. But they still went through with it, sure there were some missed, because of family, school, life in general. They all had their missed ones, but they rarely had them, but you can't always predict life. There were no missed ones without a good reason, because well, each knew when the other lied, so it was impossible to make up reasons to not show up.

The no boy's law was implemented when Annie got her boyfriend that eventually cheated on her. She promised no matter what, their Friday's were sacred, no boys, and from then on it went for everybody. You had every other day of the week to hang with your boyfriend that was if you weren't hanging with the group, the only day you really didn't see them together was on Sunday, as it was the girl's day to do whatever they want, that was when they usually were with each of their boyfriends.

Sure most boyfriends wouldn't put up with that, but most boys wouldn't have the privilege of having these girls as girlfriends. They weren't like any other girls, it was a package, you went out with one of them, you better make sure, the rest of them like you, because if not you're out. And with the girls making sure your worthy of their friend, you had some sort of limited power, as of course you were the boyfriend, to one of the girls from the group.

Each girl went their separate way, Kyla following Madison today, as each day she followed one of her friends to cheer them on in whatever they were doing. Spencer and Ashley walked down the hall, they came to their intersection. Spencer would head to the left towards the library, while Ashley would head to the music room. They smiled at each other, as Ashley tucked a piece of hair behind Spencer's ear before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek, that anybody could see, was not at all meant to be friendly, both girls blushed lightly as they went they're separate ways.

Both turning around at the same time as Ashley sent a wink at Spencer and Spencer just smiled back. As today was Friday night, but not just any Friday night. The Friday night Ashley and Spencer had been waiting for the last 3 weeks, and it was finally here.


	3. Lets meet the past

**_Discalimer:_** _I own the really cool piece of lint I found in my pocket._

_Sorry for the lack of updates, it's just been hard on my for the past couple of weeks and stuff, anyway, I must've re-written this chapter like 1 times, each time worse, but i think I finally got my point across, sorry if it's confusing, but anyway, enjoy it, its great, and for the record comfortableness is a word, i checked ;). Anyway, this story is the shit so review and let me know how awesome I am, yes I'm that conceited.  
_

* * *

All girls sat in the Infiniti FX45. Carmen driving her car of course, with Annie riding shotgun. The other four girls in the back, Kyla behind the drivers seat, Madison to the right of Kyla, and Spencer on Ashley's lap behind the passengers seat.

Sure they could sit normally, with no one sitting on anyone's lap, but Spencer and Ashley didn't want anybody to be uncomfortable. See the backseat could fit the four but just enough so all the girls would be able to breathe. But, Spencer sat on Ashley's lap so everyone could sit comfortably in the back.

They could've taken Ashley's explorer, but Carmen's a better driver, safer, and well, Ashley was Ashley, so you could just imagine how she drives. Sure Carmen could've of driven Ashley explorer, but Ashley conveniently forgot to fill the tank up. Oh that Ashley could be so forgetful sometimes.

Of course if you hadn't gotten the hint yet, Spencer and Ashley likes the position they sat in when they were in Carmen's car. Ashley's arm around Spencer's waist, for safety purposes of course. God forbid, they get into a crash, if Ashley's arm wasn't around Spencer's waist, because Ashley is just that strong, Spencer would go flying out of the car.

And Spencer leaned back into Ashley because she didn't want to be in the way of Carmen's rear view mirror. Oh, that those girls, always there to help others, giving up their comfortableness so others can be.

I mean how they could possibly be comfortable, I have no idea, Spencer even had to grab on to Ashley's thigh so she wouldn't slip off her lap. But, she sat on Ashley's lap anyway, because well, they were just that caring.

They finally reached their destination, the movie theatre. They had been doing this for a while of course as you already know. They always purchased their tickets in advance of course, who wanted to wait in line, really. And also the fact that all the girls knew about Spencer's preview fetish you could say.

Kyla was the one to call it that, she wondered how someone could love the previews that much, they couldn't miss the previews or they would hear Spencer whine, and then none of them would enjoy the movie knowing their friend wasn't enjoying the movie.

And this 'fetish' started about a year ago. They were watching a scary movie, of course it was Carmen's choice, her and her horror movies. They sat in their usual seats, Spencer on the far left, Ashley to her right, Kyla next to Ashley, Madison right by Kyla, Annie by Madison, and finally Carmen on the far right next to Annie.

And as they watched, the rest of the girls watched the innocent Spencer Carlin jump at almost every even remotely scary part of the movie, even in some parts where there was nothing going on.

But there was the main scene, where the main character, of course a girl, was in her house and she had heard something in the basement. She went down and the killer popped out of nowhere. With that Spencer immediately took Ashley's hand.

It was just a reaction, what do you do when you're scared, you hold on to your safety net you could say. Whatever keeps you safe, you hold on to it in the most scariest of times, even the fictional ones. Ashley looked over at Spencer and Spencer faced Ashley as soon as they felt the electricity running between them both.

They looked down quickly to their hands and at the same time went back to watching the movie. If you asked the girls at what time they intertwined their fingers, neither would know, it just happened. They basically held hands throughout the rest of the movie, of course the rest of the girls wondered why Spencer hadn't been jumping out of her seat when a scary part was seen on the giant screen.

Of course neither of the other girls knew both Ashley and Spencer were paying more attention on their hands, even if they were both facing the screen. Neither knew that Spencer and Ashley were getting a high from the hand holding they were doing.

As the movie came to an end, the hands slowly broke apart, and both girls walked with their friends to their car, sat in that uncomfortable position in the back seat, and each talked about the movie as the two girls that had been holding hands acted as if nothing had happened.

Of course the nest week came, and the girls again went to see another scary movie, you could tell Carmen and Annie were best friends, they had the same exact taste, of course the reason Annie chose another scary movie.

The girls sat in their usual seats. All talking before the movie started, just talking about the reviews the movie had gotten, the thing around school that had been said about the movie around school. Each girl paying attention to the others talking, neither noticing Ashley and Spencer looking at each other, just staring into each other's eyes.

They had been doing that for the past week. Each secretly glancing at each other, of course who notices that sort of stuff. Everyone has their own problems to realize what's going on around them. Instead of just stopping for a quick minute and just taking control, everyone just lived too fast paced.

The movie previews started up as they all ended their sentences quickly before looking at the screen. Ashley using both her arm rests, Ashley had to have her arm rests to be comfortable, so Kyla and Spencer were stuck with just one each, and so was every other girl, except Ashley of course.

But this time is different, Ashley arm on the arm rest on Spencer's side, was there, but her hand dangled off of it. Ashley never did this, she always just usually rested her elbows on the arm rest, of course the occasional whole arm, but mostly just her elbows.

Ashley looked at Spencer who could feel Ashley staring at her, looked at Ashley and smiled. She just smiled back and then quickly looked down at her hand before turning back to the movie.

Spencer looked down and saw Ashley's hand just hanging there, wanting to be touched. She knew Ashley wanted it, she could read the girl's mind like no one else.

Spencer quickly slouched in her chair and made her self more comfortable, and her hands basically hidden from view.

Eventually her hand came from under the armrest as she fingers started playing with Ashley's. Just touching, and the occasional holding them, just pulling softly, rubbing them, even feeling them up, yes it is possible to feel up someone's fingers.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and intertwined their fingers. Each smiling to themselves they just continued watching the movie.

The movie ended again, and once again the hands broke apart as if it was as easy as it sounded. Trust me it took everything the girls had in themselves to break the contact.

As they walked back to the car, Kyla and Madison kept complaining about the amount of popcorn they had, even if they did share a medium popcorn and a medium soda, they couldn't have felt more full.

Each saying they felt as if they were going to explode, which of course by looking at them you could tell it was impossible, they were skinny, of course not anorexic skinny, just skinny enough to look incredible, and just plump enough to look gorgeous, just enough so they're assets could be shown off.

They kept complaining and of course Spencer the smart, and sweet girl I might add had a bright idea.

As they got in the car, Ashley got in first followed by Spencer and then Madison and Kyla. Spencer sat on Ashley's lap as the other two other girls took their normal seats. They looked at Spencer on Ashley's lap and they both thanked Spencer.

"Thanks Spence, I thing I would've thrown up if I was being squished again" Kyla said as she pushed Madison, taking advantage of the room she now had.

Madison pushed the girl back before quickly smiling and moving over towards the middle and each girl appreciating the space they now had, but of course Ashley and Spencer both appreciated it much more.

"Is this all right?" Spencer asked Ashley who just had that look of shock, but not bad shock, a happy shock, if that's even possible.

"Uh, of course, yeah" She said not knowing exactly what to say, and trying not to sound to eager.

"Good" Spencer whispered into the girls ear, little too close for comfort, well actually, if Spencer had gotten a little closer Ashley wouldn't have minded. Nope, not one little bit.

The next week came, and again Spencer sat on Ashley's lap, just making sure everyone else was comfortable, and again they held hands during the movie, and they enjoyed every moment of it.

Thus started the love for previews by Spencer, she would cherish every extra minute of hand holding she would get with Ashley, and Ashley loved the previews just as much for that reason. She just never admitted it, but she did, maybe even more then Spencer.

From that day on, Spencer just sat on Ashley's lap on the way to and back from the movies, they would have those secret hand holding sessions during the movie, and they would of course act as if nothing.

Sure you could say both girls were scared, you could say both girls weren't ready, or you could say both girls were oblivious to each other's feelings for each other.

Well we are about to find out, as today was the Friday that would decide how they could handle their relationship.

They had been waiting for the Friday for the past three weeks, and it was finally here, they just had to make it through the movie, and they were home free, well until they decided to do, that is if, they decide to actually do anything.


	4. Lets meet the longest car ride ever

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nadda, except my pants_

_Hey, i already explained my lack of updates on my other story, but anyway, i should be updating this more frequently, i think, to tell you the truth, i have no idea where this story is going, it just being like told and blah and stuff. So, yeah, and let me know if you think the Spashley is like, being rushed or anything, because i really hate a rushed Spashley, so R&R and let me know please 3 thanks_

* * *

They had walked out of the movies, but this time it was different. Of course no one noticed, except the two girls, the two girls who always held hands, except for this Friday, no, today it hadn't happened. It had been a silent agreement that they wouldn't do that today, no, that would just make the anxiety of the day even more overwhelming, then it would be out of control, but this way, they still had some control.

Yes of course it makes no sense, but to them for some strange reason it did, don't ask, because they wouldn't be able to explain it, but they thought that anyway.

See today, this Friday in particular, this one Friday of the whole year, well actually tomorrow was the special day that set up this Friday, see the Saturday after this Friday, tomorrow, Saturday, the Saturday after this special Friday the school was playing for the state soccer championship, as well as the cheerleading competition, and the Science league was in contention to win another scholastic award, and a chance to represent the state in the national competition.

Of course that was a big schedule problem for the girls. Carmen, being the star soccer player, had to go, she had to play, which meant she had to be up at 6 to get to school so the bus could take them to the game, so she couldn't possibly sleep over, because face it, if she were to stay at Ashley's house, she would get no sleep because of all the gossiping, and all the other random stuff, so sleeping at her own house it was.

Madison, the cheer squad captain, had to have enough sleep so she was completely cheery for the competition, and of course it didn't help the competition was at 9 am. Sure it was at her own school, but they had to be there at 6, so they could go over some last minute things, and make sure everything was perfect, so sleeping over Ashley's house was out of the question.

Annie of course, smartest girl on the science team, had to make sure she knew her stuff. Of course that meaning Kyla would have to sleep over Annie's. I mean asking Ashley was completely out of the question, her and studying never went to well, and well Spencer, she was Spencer, she wasn't Kyla, Kyla always made her much calmer, made her nerves go away, which is why she was going with Annie to the Science league competition, so she wouldn't be too tense knowing her friend was in the crowd.

So, of course the really bad luck of Ashley and Spencer, they were having a two person sleep over. Just the two of them, if you didn't know any better, you would think it was going to be one of the most boring sleepovers ever, especially if it used to having 6 people.

What could they possibly do in Ashley's house, all alone, all night, just the two of them, with no one distracting them, no one possibly interrupting their night's activities, well they could do a lot of things.

They could watch movies and snuggle closely into each other, I mean that is what friends do, and they are there to protect you from the scary.

They could eat out, you know like Chinese food, you perverts. They could just talk all night, I mean they practically did it every night, talking each other to sleep, of course now they could talk each other to sleep in person, closer than a satellite signal can allow.

I guess we will find out later, as they reach Annie's house, Annie and Kyla both said their good-bye's as they hugged their friends, each friend getting the same hug and kiss on the cheek as the other's. With that Madison scooted over and looked at Spencer who was of course on Ashley's lap

Spencer reluctantly got off and moved in between Ashley and Madison, but not without brushing Ashley's hand on the way, oh and you can't ignore the part where Ashley linked her pinky with Spencer's, of course a smile immediately reached Spencer's face, as she enjoyed the pinky link, it was the little things that made her most happy with Ashley, it's what made them best friends.

Now it might have been 3 minutes, but definitely not more than 5 minutes to get to Madison's house, but ask Ashley or Spencer how long they took to get there, they would honestly have said it had taken at least an hour.

Madison smiled big and gave her friends each their hug and that kiss on the cheek, of course full on friendly love, all their interactions were like that, I mean they were the best of friends, and nothing would get in the way of that, sure they were all different, but that's why they all meshed so well together.

As Madison headed up her driveway, Carmen looked into the rearview mirror and saw Spencer and Ashley looking outside the window, making sure Madison got through her front door, as if something bad was going to happen on her way to her front door.

Of course it was making the time inside the car longer, you know waiting for their friend to get inside their house, but they had done the same thing with Kyla and Annie a few minutes ago, and they just had to make sure nothing happened to their friends on the way to their humble abodes.

It was just a routine thing, they never even really noticed they were doing it, it just happened, I guess that's what usually happens, when you care about someone, you make the time to take care of them, and make sure they're all right at all times.

Ashley could use this excuse why she always calls Spencer, just to make sure Spencer's okay, of course, Ashley knows it's just to hear Spencer's voice, the voice that makes her smile no matter what, she can't help but smile when the blonde angel speaks.

Whenever Ashley drops Spencer off at her house, she calls the blonde, to make sure she made it home, sure she watched Spencer walk into her house, but she always had to make sure, now it could be because she just wants to make sure Spencer is okay inside, and hasn't got into a fight with her mom, which they tend to do a lot, but Ashley knows it just because if they do get into a fight, Ashley would be first to go comfort Spencer, and just hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Does it make Ashley a bad person, to secretly wish that Spencer gets into a fight with her mother, just so she could be their for her, does it make her a horrible friend to wish her friend to get hurt, just so she can be there to pick her friend up. Does it?

Of course Spencer and her mom wouldn't fight as much if she didn't spend so much time with that Ashley girl, out of all her friends, Paula doesn't like Ashley the most, and it really has no background to the hate, it's just I don't like you sort of thing, it just she doesn't seem like a friend her daughter should have, maybe that's why Spencer chose Ashley to get closest to, just to piss her mom off, or it could've been that she was so drawn into the brunette, she knew their would be more than just a friendship there.

Of course, the fact that Spencer had chosen Ashley to get closest too when her mom basically forbid her to see Ashley anymore, it was initially what drove Spencer to finally making her own decisions, to defy what her mother said or told her to do sometimes, it was Ashley who gave her that courage.

And she liked it, that's why they fought, before Spencer would stay quiet and do whatever her mom told her to, but she couldn't do that anymore, she had to follow her own path, she has tried to explain it to her mother, but she just doesn't understand.

And it's fine, because, when she does get into a fight Ashley's their to help her through it, cooing in her ear, telling her everything is going to be okay, and of course she believes every single word of it, why wouldn't she, it's Ashley we're talking about.

As Madison closed her door and the porch light was turned off, Carmen put the car in drive and drove away as Ashley and Spencer immediately linked pinkies together once again, as they had let go to make sure Madison made it to her front door all right.

As they all sat in quiet, the radio the only thing breaking the silence in the car, the girls in the backseat could feel it, it was so close, they were almost home free, almost there, almost at Ashley's house, to be left alone one whole night.

Of course neither knew what was going to happen, or if even anything was going to happen, not sure of what they could possibly do, well they had an idea or two, but they didn't knew if they were going to actually go through with it, neither knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.

At the same time they looked at each other, both smiling widely, and both immediately blushing. Their gaze broken as they could hear that stupid Soulja boy song, Carmen's cell, deep down inside Carmen was in fact, wannabe gangster.

She answered her phone, nothing really giving away what she was talking about, except the final words that left her mouth as she hung up her phone.

"Hey Ashley?" Carmen asked.

"Huh, what Carmen?" Ashley replied as if she hadn't heard the final words coming out of Carmen's mouth, she cursed herself in her head.

"My dad wants me home now, so we're going to my house and you can drive my car to your house with Spencer" Shit. If you could see the faces on the girls, you would laugh, as they had the same exact expression.

So close, only about a 5 minute drive to Ashley's house, but now they had to turn around to Carmen's house, about the saem5 minutes it would've taken to get to Ashley's, but calculating it, now it would take them about 15 minutes to get to Ashley's, now if driving to Madison's house took 5 minutes, and it felt like an hour, imagine a 15 minute drive for the girls in the backseat.

Ashley just nodded, what could she do, she looked at Spencer apologetically, as Spencer just looked at her and gave a small smile, now adding another finger to their entangled hands, so two fingers each hooked to each other.

It was a game, Ashley loved this game as she added another finger, then Spencer added a finger, and Ashley finished it as she just grabbed Spencer's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze.

As they paid attention to their entangled hands, they kept looking at Carmen, making sure she hadn't seen their little game, or the fact that their hands are intertwined.

Of course Carmen had her eyes on the road, it was dark, and although Carmen was a great driver, at night she would usually freak out a bit, especially since that Cat incident she had, I mean sure Carmen was a tomboy, but she did have a heart, killing that Cat just broke her heart.

So that's why at night she would pay extra attention to the road, which of course left Ashley and Spencer practically by themselves in that backseat.

Their hands held tight in each other's, which of course made time slow down for a bit, just Spencer touching her sent those chills down her spine, but of course the slowing down of time wasn't really helping them with the fact that they both wanted to get to Ashley's house as soon as possible.

Finally, the car stopped, with that Ashley and Spencer slowly separated their hands and all got out of the car.

"Okay Ash, I'm going to stop by your house tomorrow afternoon, so please be home" Carmen practically begged, she really didn't want to lend her baby to Ashley, but dropping Ashley and Spencer at Ashley's house would have gotten her mom mad, so the only thing she could do was drive them to her house and lend Ashley her car.

"God Carmen, sometimes I think you love this car more than what's his face" Ashley said as she basically had to pull the keys from Carmen's grasp.

"Bye baby" She said as she hugged her car, taking a mental picture of the car, in case Ashley did in fact scratch her car, Ashley would have hell to pay. Carmen turned around as she also hugged Spencer then Ashley whispering in her ear.

"I will kill you if you hurt her" Carmen said as she let go of Ashley and looked again at her car.

"You mean the car right?" Ashley asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Carmen said as she pet her car once more.

"Just making sure" Ashley answered, really just curious, for some reason paranoia was taking over.

"Whatever freak" Carmen spit out with a wide grin on her face.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your stupid car whore" Ashley said back as she opened the door for Spencer and walked back over to the drivers side door.

Did I mention Carmen and Ashley had a weird relationship, I mean they insulted each other most of the time, but of course neither meant any word, just some friendly bantering.

"I love you" Carmen screamed out. This was usually how they ended their conversations, just to reassure that what they said was just play.

"Me too" Ashley screamed back.

"I was talking to my car slut" Carmen yelled as she shut her door.

Ashley just laughed as did Spencer. Ashley started the and soon enough they were on their way. They barely reached the end of the driveway and Ashley cell started to vibrate.

Ashley took out her phone and looked at it and she burst out laughing, soon Spencer took Ashley's phone and read the text Ashley had just received, and Spencer soon found herself laughing too.

**I love you too, just not as much as my car**

It was from Carmen of course. Both girls soon found themselves in a comfortable silence as their laughing soon subsided.

Soon both of them tired of the silence, reached for the radio, now it really couldn't have been planned out better as their hands met and immediately became entangled and placed right in the middle of the two, now for some reason the silence really didn't bother them anymore.

As they drove, and drove, and drove, they finally seemed to reach their destination. All they needed was that stupid, stupid, stupid red light to turn green. Any second now, and freaking second now. Ashley both hands on the steering wheel now, and her foot just millimeters off of the gas pedal, just waiting for that red light to turn that shade of green, the green that would get these two girls to Ashley house.

Now to say Spencer wasn't just as anxious to get to Ashley's house as Ashley was would be wrong, she stared at the green light that allowed the cars going horizontally, but it wouldn't turn red, not even yellow, nothing.

And there it was, the green light turning yellow. Spencer smiled and tapped Ashley on the shoulder pointing at the yellow light, Ashley smiled now really paying close attention to the red light, and as soon as it turned green, Ashley was off, from 0 to 60 in 6.3 seconds my ass. Well that's what was going through Ashley's mind, it felt like 10 seconds to her, when in reality, it was 6.2 seconds, yes, she just did the impossible, getting a car from 0 to 60 in less than the time that it is said to reach that 60.

In one smooth move Ashley parked the car in her driveway. She turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. They were here, finally, they made it, and in 13 minutes since that stupid phone call Carmen got. But I assume you get the fact that it felt longer to the two girls who just sat there and watched Ashley's front door.

They both got out and headed towards the door, both walking so slowly, it kind of contradicted the way they got here, so incredibly fast, and now they were taking their time.

Ashley pulled out her keys and opened the door and waited for Spencer to enter. They both got in and Ashley closed the door behind them. Both of them walking into the kitchen, and getting their normal refreshments for the night, even if it was the two of them.

Ashley pulled out the jar full of kool-aid, and I guess when your nervous and you're hand are sweaty you really should pull out a jar of anything, as the jar slipped and shattered on the floor.

"Crap" Ashley mumbled to herself. She grabbed some paper towels and kneeled down starting to clean up her mess as well as placing the glass in a pile making sure she didn't get cut.

Soon enough Spencer was on her knees with some more paper and a sponge. They both carefully removed the glass before cleaning up the kool-aid. They eventually met in the middle of the kitchen, very little left to clean as they both placed the glass in that pile that Ashley had started and both looked at each other.

They looked into each other's eyes, both looking at each other's lips, then again at their eyes. Both leaning in at the same time and both stopping just centimeters apart.

"That was a long car ride huh?" Ashley broke the silence, as they continued their staring contest.

"Longest car ride ever" Spencer replied as they both leaned in and met in the middle.


	5. Lets meet the mushy

_**Disclaimer:** Nadda_

_Yeah, I hate me too. Sorry my computer crashed, files gone, a bunch of stuff, very sorry, won't happen again, hopefully. R&R I love it, and um, I'm gonna update more frequently cause i have so much free time, and i want to finish my stories, so stay tuned and I love you all for following this story._

* * *

They were connected at the lips, disconnecting every few seconds for a breath and what not. Ashley's right hand on Spencer's cheek, and her other hand holding her up, while Spencer's hands wanted to touch Ashley anywhere, but she was afraid she would ruin this, but then she thought about it for a second, it was impossible to ruin this moment.

She moved her hands behind Ashley's head pulling her deeper into the kiss as well, as they finally let their tongues on the loose, and fight for dominance.

They eventually felt the small breathes of oxygen between their kisses wasn't enough for them to keep kissing without fainting. They broke the kiss, their foreheads touching each other, as they looked at each other's eyes and lips.

Spencer could see Ashley's lips were puffier, and a little bruised, maybe her last boyfriend was right, she was a biter, but, in her defense, she was thinking about Ashley when she was kissing her last boyfriend.

Spencer involuntarily bit her bottom lip, trying to taste Ashley on her lips, hoping Ashley had left some sort of taste on her lips of course. And there it was, Ashley, the most delicious thing she has tasted so far, key word, so far.

And with that, Spencer's cell phone rang from the other room, they broke eye contact for the first time in a while as Spencer finally broke the silence.

"I guess I should get that" She said as she let out a sigh, not really liking the idea of getting up and leaving Ashley, even if it was just to answer her phone.

"Do you have to?" Ashley asked as she stuck her bottom lip out, the classic Ashley pout, the one that Spencer could never once say no to.

Spencer kissed Ashley, knowing that she could never say no to that face, which is why she kissed her, so she could go pick up her phone without having to look at that adorable face, and as fast as the kiss had started it was ended with Spencer getting up and walking away. But of course not without Ashley quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her back down to the floor, where they continued their kiss.

Spencer once again broke the kiss again as she started getting up.

"Ash, I have to get my phone" Spencer said walking away but once again Ashley pulled her hand. And Spencer couldn't get her hand out of Ashley's, and well Ashley wasn't putting much effort into the pulling of Spencer, Spencer just really didn't want to let go of Ashley's hand.

"Ok" she said as got on the floor and she straddled the brunette and they continued kissing, this time hands becoming more confident. Moving around the body, but not at all in a sleazy way, they were admiring each other, wanting to touch every part of each other, memorizing it, so they would never forget it.

This time Ashley broke the kiss, she didn't take a big breathe before the kiss, so she had to breathe. This time Spencer quickly got up and headed to the living room, hoping to see who called her, hoping it wasn't her mother, because when she didn't answer when her mom answered, her mom immediately thought something was wrong, cue the panic attack her mom would get.

Crap.

It was her mom, and she had to call her back before the police showed up at Ashley's house asking if she knew where Spencer was.

"Mom" She said as she heard someone answer the phone on the other line.

"Honey, where were you, I was worried" Paula said as she let out a breath, she was truly worried something had happened to her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, I just had my phone in my bag, and so I didn't hear it" Spencer lied quite persuasively.

"Okay honey, just making sure you're okay"

"I'm fine mom, love you" Spencer waited for the 'I love you too' before hanging up and heading back to the kitchen.

There was Ashley, looking at the floor, it was spotless, apparently she was admiring her cleaning job, and she actually thought about making it a sort of shrine, I mean the stupid kool-aid got her, her first kiss with Spencer.

She was brought out of her admiring of her good cleaning job by two arms around her waist, oh she could definitely get used to this.

"So, what do you want to do now?" The blonde asked the brunette, who was getting comfortable in Spencer's arms.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ashley asked, turning around, her breathing starting to get heavier as she found herself only inches away from Spencer's lips. Could she kiss them again, should she? I mean sure they already had kissed, but maybe she just couldn't kiss the girl when she felt like it. For all she knew Spencer was regretting the kiss, maybe she wanted to act as if nothing happened, and kissing her would not help that.

But those lips were just there asking to be kissed, those luscious lips just there all wet and wanting to be bitten, sucked on, bruised, and all that other good stuff.

Ashley's stupid questions were soon answered as the blonde went in for the kiss, her arms getting tighter around the smaller girl's waist as they slightly intensified the kiss. Spencer bit down and pulled the brunette's bottom lip as she pulled away from Ashley and licked her lips, trying to get any left over Ashley that was left on those lips.

"Can we watch my favorite, favorite movie" The blonde asked as she stuck out her bottom lip, knowing the brunette could never turn down the pout, she technically had one up on the brunette in this, whatever they had.

"Ugh, I hate you and your stupid Notebook movie fetish" She said with an exaggerating sigh and walked into the living room. Sure Ashley liked the movie, but to watch it 11 hours straight on TBS 24-hour marathon of the stupid movie, that was pushing it quite a bit.

She walked over to the cabinet that had all of Spencer's favorite movies, of course her favorite, favorite being The Notebook. Having her best friend's favorite movies in a small cabinet wasn't weird was it?

"You know you love it" Spencer said as she walked into the living room and sitting on the couch, watching Ashley pressing the over abundance of buttons on the stereo system. So Ashley liked loud things, especially loud movies, it like made you feel like you were actually there.

But out of all the loud things she liked, was Spencer, I mean sure the girl usually spoke in a low calm voice, but when she wanted to get her point across, or when she thought she was right she would raise her voice, and that's when Ashley felt the feeling between her legs, when the girl would take control, and maybe that's what she liked, that's what she wanted, she wanted someone else to be in control.

"Yes, yes I do" She said as she walked over to the blonde, looking deep into her eyes, and sitting on the girl's lap. Maybe she didn't want someone in control, maybe she just wanted someone to take care of her for once, worry about her and how she was doing, be there in a second if she needed something, and that's what Spencer did, there in a second flat, no questions asked.

Or maybe, Ashley wanted both.

They just sat there, Spencer's arms around the smaller girl's waist, tightening the grip when a happy part came up, kissing the brunette's neck when an 'I love you' was said, and a crying into the girls neck when a sad part came on.

The movie had ended for a while now, but neither girl wanting to break the contact they had, it wasn't in the most comfortable position, but they were there, together, and they couldn't ask for a better position.

Ashley finally got up form Spencer's lap turning off the TV and heading back to the couch, but this time lying down on the other end of the couch. Immediately Spencer felt bad, thinking Ashley didn't want to be next to her, maybe Ashley was regretting it this time.

"Come here" Ashley said as she opened her arms as she waited for Spencer to come closer.

Spencer immediately snuggling up to Ashley, as the brunette played with her hair and the intertwined their free hands.

"I like it when you're on top" Ashley said.

"So you like to be on the bottom Ms. Davies" Spencer replied, smirking at her own comment.

"Cute, real cute Spence" She said as she continued playing with the blonde locks.

"You know what I mean" The brunette added, hoping Spencer didn't look at her, if not the blonde would see the current shade of red Ashley's face had.

"You know" Ashley stopped what she was saying, immediately, causing Spencer to look up at the brunette, wondering what she was about to say, hoping it had nothing to do with regretting or pretending nothing ever happened.

"What?" Spencer asked casually, well as casually as she could.

"Never mind, it's too like mushy" Ashley said as she now used both hands to start braiding the blonde's hair.

"Aw, Ashley Davies is a romantic" Spencer cooed at the girl as she sat up and turned around to look at the girl.

"Tell me" Spencer demanded, but keeping her flirty voice.

"No" Ashley trying to avoid what she was about to say, it was way to mushy, she would not be caught dead saying it.

Of course Spencer using her famous pout got to Ashley, and soon she was trying to explain what she was about to say.

"Well I was going to ask you what my favorite color is" Ashley said looking down and then back at Spencer's eyes.

"Purple" Spencer said way too quickly, well she did know the girl like the back of her hand.

"No" Ashley said thinking this was actually going to work, she was actually going to be all mushy, and it was going to work.

Of course Spencer, quickly thought about it, Ashley wanting to be all mushy, it was way too easy.

"Let me guess, blue, like my eyes" Too easy Spencer thought to herself, even if she did know it, it was still cute.

"No, it's SC Red" The small brunette said, smiling to herself, Spencer was just too predictable, she knew the girl would think that.

"What's SC Red?" Spencer asked quite curiously, where could this be heading.

"Spencer Carlin Red" Ashley said in such a low voice, she wasn't even sure if the girl had heard her, but of course she heard her.

"And what's Spencer Carlin Red" The blonde asked, hoping to get a more specific answer.

"It's the color your cheeks turn when you blush, it's just gorgeous" Of course Spencer blushed, that was incredibly cute.

"That the color" Ashley said as she pointed at Spencer's face and smiled.

"And my favorite smell is Honey Vanilla Shampoo" She said as Spencer grabbed her hair, that was the shampoo that Ashley gave her a while ago, of course she bought that shampoo from then on, not just because it smelled so good, but because Ashley had given it to her.

"And my favorite taste is cherry" Ashley quickly added, yep, that was Spencer's lip gloss flavor.

Of course Spencer jumped on Ashley attacking the lips, sucking, biting, bruising, and all that other good stuff was occurring.

And you did really have to give Ashley props, what she said was incredibly mushy.


	6. Lets meet the truth or dare game

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own absolutely everything, except SoN_

_Sorry guys, my computer is still on bad. I had another problem where my computer would beep 5 times then shut off, it wouldn't even turn on, it would just shut off without even trying to turn on. I got it fixed, i don't know how but i did, and I'm still trying to get my computer to perfect condition, I'm close, i can feel it. Anyway, this chapter and the next was supposed to be one, but I split it into two, so expect the next chapter soon, probably tomorrow if my computer stops being wack. So yeah, hope you like the chapter R&R, i love em._

_Oh, and you people should know that I'm a guy. Like someone reviewed and said "Yes she's back" And well I'm not a she, so yeah. Just thought you should know, oh and I'm straight, i don't know, just thought you should know that too. But anyway read...  
_

* * *

"So, about us" The brunette motioned with her hands as she moved it back and forth from her to the blonde.

"What about us?" The blonde asked, looking completely innocent, but far from it.

"You know" The smaller girl said again, blushing, not wanting to mention it. It was just so cute the red she was turning, you could say it was SC red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Spencer said as she looked around the room, it was different this time; it felt different, she just couldn't put her finger on it though.

"About our kiss" She practically yelled. It was a cute yell though, those kinds that little kids use when they want to get their point across. And that's when Spencer knew what was so different in this room.

"Well, our kisses" Ashley said in a lower voice, as she blushed profusely. Ashley was actually nervous, that's what was different. All the times they were in Ashley's room Spencer would be the nervous one, Spencer would be the girl who blushed and Ashley would be in charge, it was her turf and she knew it. But now the tables were turned.

"We kissed?" Spencer asked cutely. All those almost kisses they had, those intimate moments that that they had in this room, none really mounting more than a staring contest. Ashley being the dominant one in those almost moments, not Ashley was nervous, Spencer was being calm and collected, and that wasn't usually her, but she was definitely going to use it to her advantage.

"Uh, there's no use in talking with you" Ashley sighed as she got up off the couch in the room. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and sat her back down.

"Refresh my memory" Spencer stated simply. Ashley just raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She practically choked out; she knew what Spencer wanted her to do.

"What was the kiss like?" Spencer asked with that grin, you know the one knowing you're in charge and the other person can do absolutely nothing to you.

"Um…It was…with the lips…and the tongue…the hands on…me…and you" Ashley barely got that out, not forming a complete sentence at all.

"Was it like this?" Spencer asked as she quickly pecked the brunette on the lips.

"Or more like this?" She grabbed the back of the brunette's head as they crashed lips, tongues fought, and saliva was swapped. Passion was released, emotions were let out, and feelings were felt. Right up until the last second before the blonde pulled away and smiled.

"Or was it like this?" She said as she licked the side of Ashley's face, making Ashley quickly wipe away the saliva trail that was on her cheek.

"Well I kissed you like the second one, but you kissed like the third one, all sloppily and stuff" Ashley smiled again, finally a smart remark from the brunette; she hadn't had one the whole day.

"Ow, that hurt" Spencer mocked hurt, as she grabbed her heart. And soon they were both giggling, just like old times, but this time it was different, yes, that made absolutely no sense.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Ashley blurted out, crap, she had only meant to think that, but it just came out.

"Yes" Spencer responded also too quickly. Both girls soon blushed, followed by Ashley scooting closer to Spencer and barely whispering into the girl's ear.

"Where does it hurt?" Spencer felt he chills down her spine, as she tried to find her voice, Ashley for some strange reason had the power to make Spencer lose her voice, I know weird.

"Here" She pointed at her nose, and Ashley within seconds kissed the tip of the girl's nose and it was so slow, and so sweet, she soon regretted not telling her that her lips hurt.

"My cheek hurts" Ashley said as she turned to the side so Spencer had no difficulty in kissing her cheek. Spencer leaned in as she placed her lips on Ashley's cheeks, and then, blew a raspberry. Yes, she did.

"See, I told you that you kiss all sloppily and stuff." Ashley said as she once again cleaned her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. All Spencer could do was sit there and laugh, laugh, and laugh. The girl's reaction was priceless; it was cute, funny, and cute; especially cute.

Eventually the laughter died down on Spencer's part, as Ashley just stared at her, truly entranced by the blonde's beauty. She just sat there watching her, it wasn't at all uncomfortable for the blonde, but it was just, weird, and there was really no other way to explain it. It was as if the brunette was in her own world, just looking at Spencer.

She got up and started pacing the room, thinking, as the brunette's eyes just followed her, the only thing running through Ashley's mind was that she finally got to taste those luscious lips, and god, they were better than she imagined.

The blonde just continued pacing, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say, she didn't just want to come out and say it, it had to be cleverly said, for some strange reason, because screaming kiss me just didn't seem appropriate.

God, what Ashley wouldn't do just to taste those lips again, it ad only been like 3 minutes, but that was too long, she soon started to think if they could have some sort of lip surgery, to attach them surgically at the lips. No, that would probably hurt, and how would they move around, they would have to go everywhere together, and not that she minded it, but everywhere together would soon get tiring. She had to think of something else, how to be able to kiss those lips whenever she wanted. Maybe asking Spencer to cut them off, no, why was she thinking about such stupid ideas, something was wrong, something a taste of Spencer's lips couldn't help, god, she had to clear her mind, but how to ask if she could kiss her again.

"Kiss Me" Spencer said. Not being able to think of another way to ask the brunette to kiss her, so the straightforward approach would have to work.

"Shit, you don't have to tell me twice" That was all the invitation she needed, as the brunette jumped off the couch tackling the blonde to the ground, their lips meeting on the way down, as they kissed, the kissing getting so much better as the time passed. Tongue's fighting more dominantly, and bruised lips soon to come.

The kiss could've lasted for years; it could've lasted months, maybe even days, But it most likely lasted just a couple seconds, but it could've won the best kiss ever award. All things must come to an end, as they parted lips, both having eyes shut as they could still taste each other.

"Truth or Dare" The brunette asked, it was random, but the brunette was usually random.

"Truth" She responded, quite confident.

Ashley thought about it for second. What could she possibly ask that she didn't already know? They could go on the newly wed game and win; they literally knew everything about the other.

"On a scale from 1 to 10" She started, thinking how to word it.

"How good of a kisser am I?" She finished her thought. Looking at the blonde turning that red again, you really have no idea how cute she really was when those cheeks turned that shade of red.

"10" She whispered the answer, so low that she didn't know if the brunette had heard her. Of course she did though, but she wanted to hear it again.

"How good?" She asked again, lifting Spencer's face with her fingers.

"20" She changed her answer, 10 wasn't enough to explain how good of a kisser Ashley was, there was really no way to explain how those lips took charge of her own, and how that tongue could massaged hers.

"Better than what's-his-face" Ashley asked. Of course you could think she was talking about any of the guys that Spencer had kissed, but Spencer knew who exactly she was talking about.

"Better than all of them put together" Spencer said as a huge grin spread on the brunettes face. She jumped on top of the blonde and kissed her again, this was great. Being able to kiss her whenever she wanted, whenever she pleased, she knew she would never get tired of those lips; they were so warm and sweet.

Ashley pulled away, pulling that bottom lip with her on the way back to her side of the couch. The blonde whimpered a sexy whimper of course. As Ashley went back to her side, Spencer spoke.

"Truth or Dare" She asked.

"Dare" Ashley had never backed down from a challenge; and she wasn't about to start now. She was a risk taker, well for most things, actually pretty much everything, except love that is.

Spencer smiled, she knew the girl wouldn't turn down a dare, she loved to be risky, and she had the perfect dare. Ashley saw the girl smile, and she knew what Spencer was about to ask her to do.

"No" She said as son as she saw that evil grin on Spencer's face.

"I choose truth, no dare" She begged the girl in front of her. She forgot that Spencer had been trying to get the girl to do that one thing she hates most.

"No, too late, you chose dare" Spencer kept that smile.

"You know what to do" She said as she pointed towards the girls walk in closet.

"Crap" Ashley said as she got up and walked in the closet.

Spencer just kept that stupid smile on her face. This was going to be great.


	7. Lets meet reality

**_Disclaimer:_** _Me own nothing at all_

_yezzir. Here is the update for this story, and hopefully the other one will get updated tonight, and depending on which story gets the most reviews, will be the one that gets updated first and I'll just keep doing that all right. So don't forget to review please 3  
_

* * *

Ashley walked out of the closet with the dress on.

And not just any dress. A Princess dress to be more exact. Her mom bought it for her like 2 years ago still thinking Ashley went trick or treating. Of course she would go trick or treating but not with a costume, she would just wear a mask and Happy freaking Halloween.

Click.

That was Spencer's phone.

And Spencer texting at the speed of light sent the picture to the select few.

And within seconds Spencer had four new text messages.

"I hate you" was all Ashley said as she walked back into the walk in closet to get the, in her own words, stupid dress off and while she was at it she stuffed it in a garbage bag planning to burn it later.

"The good news is the girls loved the picture" Spencer said as she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You're very photogenic" She added as she made the picture her wallpaper on her cell phone. She always had a picture of the girl as the wallpaper on her cell, call her obsessive.

"You're very… stupidgenic" Ashley said as she came out of the closet with her booty shorts and her wife beater on.

"Ashley what did we say about making up words" Spencer said as she texted all the girls back saying how much her and Ashley wished they were with them, which of course was a lie, but come one, you're not going to say the truth at this point.

"What are you going to do, punish me?" Was all Ashley said as the magazine she was reading was thrown across the room and she was being tickled by the blonde.

"Spencer stop" Was all she could get out before the breathing problem kicked in.

"You want me to keep going?" Spencer yelled over Ashley's laughter.

"Well if you say so" And with that she kept going and Ashley trying to get the girl off of her.

The tickling finally died down, Ashley just laid there, too tired to move, and Spencer just lied down on top of her, also tired, fighting off Ashley takes a lot of energy.

They both laid there, Spencer cuddled into Ashley as Ashley just put her arm around her best friend.

"Everything's going to be different now isn't it?" Ashley asked the girl in her arms.

"Yeah" Was all she said with a sigh.

"But a good different" She looked up at the brunette.

"An excellent different" Ashley said as she kissed the girl that was in her arms.

"Are we going to tell them?" The blonde asked, looking up at Ashley.

"I guess we have to tell them, they are our best friends" She responded as she rested her chin on top of Spencer's head.

"We could always run away, just go to Mexico or something"

"Yeah and do what?" The brunette asked as she chuckled.

"I don't know, work in the fields"

"Spencer, you haven't worked a day in your life"

"Oh and you have?"

"Yeah remember that time at my dad's label"

"The one week, and then you quit because you broke a nail"

"Okay bad example"

"If it makes you feel any better, that was the worst week of my life"

"Oh yeah, Why?"

"I didn't get to see you for a whole week, you had to work right after school and we never got to see each other" She admitted as she slightly blushed.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Ashley said as she smiled that nose scrunching smile.

"Not as cute as you" The blonde responded.

"You're so mushy" The brunette sad as she leaned in to kiss those lips once again.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway"

"Yes, yes I do" She said looking directly into the blonde's eyes.

"Spencer just bit her bottom lip and looked down, feeling the blood rushing to her face.

"Too" The brunette kissed the girls nose.

"Cute" She said right before attacking those lips again.

Spencer picked up her phone, texting the four others of the group in a matter of minutes. Out of them all, Spencer was the fastest texter.

"Tomorrow we're meeting the girls at the diner, for a late lunch"

Ashley just nodded her head up and down.

"And that's when we'll tell them"

And again Ashley just nodded her head up and down.

"Want to head to bed?" She asked Ashley.

This time Ashley nodding her head side to side.

"What do you want to do?"

Ashley attacked Spencer's lips as they lied down on the bed, and continues for about 40 minutes, making no sounds except the occasional moans.

Eventually both falling asleep in each other's arms, and everything was perfect for once.

For now.


	8. Lets meet the long awaited late lunch

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own my laziness and my horrible luck**_

**Wow, it's been a while, I am so sorry guys. Well I would go into the huge reasons why it's been over a year since I've updated but I won't do that now, because it has in fact been over a year and I'm finally back and I know you just want to read the continuation of all these stories. I will tell you guys what happened in the third part of my RANT series if you even remember it. It was basically where I would rant in the intro, yeah well, I'm going to write the third part and include why it's been over a year if you want to find out, and I will also talk about the series finale and a bunch of other Spashley and SoN details and just get everything off my chest. Well anyway, it's been great to come back, and here it is, Chapter 8. Enjoy and please R&R. I just want to know if people still read this story. If not I would just end it quickly, but if it still has good hits and such, I will continue with my original plan. and I wont take years to update, definitely looking at updating atleast 3 to 4 times a week, which is a big improvement for me, and since I'm going to update all my stories that many times a week. Well anyway, again, here's chapter 8. Enjoy. Bitches. 3.

* * *

  
**

Both girls were just laying there. Legs tangled, fingers intertwined, and two faces only inches apart. As a pair of blue eyes opened slowly, and just stared at the brunette beside her. She licked her lips and pecked the sleeping form on the lips.

"Mmm, Spencer Carlin morning breath" Ashley mumbled with a small smile on her lips.

The blonde chuckled as she started getting up before being pulled down back on the bed, and being hugged by the brunette.

"5 more minutes" Ashley mumbled once again, and who was Spencer to object.

About 5 more '5 minutes later' Spencer was already changing while Ashley was taking a shower.

The only thing going through Spencer's mind was how she was going to tell her supposed best friends that she was liked Ashley more than just a friend. That they both liked each other more than just friends and they wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

She replayed each situation in her head. Would one of them hate them, would all of them hate them?

Maybe in the end she and Ashley would be alone in this together, if that made any sense at all.

Ashley walked in towel on her head, just on her head.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Ashley broke Spencer's concentration, of course she was thinking about the reaction of her supposed best friends but she was also thinking that even if their reaction was horrible, she knew she was all in with Ashley. No matter what she would be by the girl's side, as long as Ashley wanted her there.

"Are we in it for the long run?" It didn't come out as a question though. I came out as… Well I can't even explain how it came out but a second after the words left Spencer's mouth Ashley was on her knees in front of the girl that at the moment was trying to take her heart.

"Not only am I here for the long run, I'm in the lead" Ashley smiled, trying to make her blonde beauty smile, because god knows she loved that smile so much, you know of course with all the other parts of Spencer.

"Ashley, why do you only have a towel on your head?" It came out as a laugh; Spencer did love Ashley's stupid, but quite endearing sense of humor.

"Because you decided to use 5 towels for your shower" She just smiled as she answered, and went to go look for what she was going to wear.

"Feel free to enjoy the view though" Spencer accepted the offer as she watched Ashley sway her hips all the way into her walk-in closet.

Spencer looked at her watch, they had time. She walked over to the closet, closed the two sliding doors and all you could hear were moans, and if you listened close enough you could hear both the girls hearts beating at the same time. Oh yeah they were made for each other.

They sat in the circular booth. They were waiting for their friends, well technically they were about 30 min early so they were just getting themselves mentally prepared for what was about to go down.

Of course what didn't make this any easier was there was a huge hickey on Ashley neck, and Madison of course could spot a hickey from miles away, it was a special power. So not only would they have to go through the explanation of their new found relationship, even though it wasn't really that new, they had been dancing around each other for so long now, but Ashley had to explain how she got the hickey before, and then of course after Spencer and Ashley tell their friends about them.

Well it really wasn't Spencer's fault, you have a naked Ashley in front of you and you do nothing to her. Good luck. And apparently Spencer lost her shyness because Ashley had never seen Spencer as hungry as she was in the closet. Hands everywhere, well almost everywhere, but Spencer was busy squeezing Ashley's ass to really pay attention to the part where Ashley really wanted her, and she knew the time would come, and she knew she was new to this but she was never so sure of anything in her life.

She wanted Spencer, and she wanted her bad, and waiting for Spencer would eventually pay off. So that's what she would do, hell she was going to be as, if not more nervous that Spencer.

And then Spencer's phone broke the silence between the girls, the very comfortable silence, the lets make out look silence that was going on.

"Hey Maddy" Ashley tried to listen in, maybe they weren't coming, maybe they could keep it a secret a day longer, maybe just a couple hours longer, before everything exploded in their faces.

"Ok, we'll be right there" Spencer closed the phone and got out of the booth holding her hand out for Ashley to grab on to it.

"They say they have something to show us first" So Ashley wasn't as lucky as she thought, it's not that she wanted to keep Spencer a secret, but the truth was she was scared, way more scared than she showed to Spencer, god she couldn't lose her best friends, her sister, her family. But then she looked at Spencer holding out her hand and she decided then and there. It was totally worth it.

They walked outside looking for the girls and they saw them, standing next to a cardboard cutout, of nothing other than Ashley in the princess dress that Spencer had taken the night before. Spencer couldn't help but bust out laughing as she grabbed her sides, they were about to burst. Soon followed by Madison, then Carmen, then Anany, and finally Kyla. Ashley went into her purse pulled out a pocket knife and started ripping the cardboard cut out to shreds.

The other girls watched with even more amusement, they knew the cardboard cutout was funny, but the reaction from Ashley was what they wanted to really see.

"I hate you guys" She smirked at the other girls.

"You can keep that one, we each have one on or rooms, and we have one for Spencer too." They said between giggles.

Ashley just stood there, watching her best friends laugh, trying to hold back her own laughter. She swore even if they accepted her and Spencer, she didn't want to be friends with them anymore. It was a joke of course, which just made her laugh out loud with the rest of the girls.

"Let's go eat something" Kyla smiled as she led the group to the diner.

As they headed over they heard Aiden, a kid from their school scream out.

"Fuck you, you stupid dyke" He said as he pushed the girl away from her. It was his girlfriend, well now his ex. She walked into the arms of another girl. And she just cried on her shoulder. Aiden just stood by his car with his friends, as his friend gave him condolences he just brushed them off and called her a 'slut' under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ashley and Spencer looked at the other 4 girls to see their reactions but neither really had one, except Kyla, who just shook her head and kept walking.

As they each walked in Ashley pulled Spencer with her right outside of the entrance and kissed the girl so softly on the cheek.

"So maybe that's a small preview of what's about to happen" Ashley said with a sigh.

"No, our friends aren't like Aiden, he's a prick" She started defending their friends.

"I didn't mean it like that" She said as she knew she said the wrong thing, but she really didn't mean it like that.

"Well how did you mean it?" She asked.

"I don't even know" She just looked down and decided to change the subject.

"Are you really going to keep that cut out in your room?" Ashley asked as she bit her bottom lip and looked back up to Spencer's eyes.

Spencer's face go soft again as she smiled at her now girlfriends change of subject. Well she hoped her now girlfriend, they hadn't actually spoken about it. But the couple thing came with those titles, didn't they?

"Well think about it, when I'm home alone, and it's all dark, and I have nothing to do, guess who I'll be thinking of when I do naughty things." Spencer smiled so close to the girl's lips, she could feel Ashley's breath.

"If your home alone and you want to do naughty things and you don't call me, I'll kill you" She said as she quickly pecked the girls lips, she was definitely ready for the whole world to know about her and Spencer, but first they were going to tell the people that mattered the most.

"Ready?" Spencer said as she licked her lips, trying to get any taste of the girls lip balm.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She walked in behind the girl, the other girls already talking about their days.

"She killed it, everyone was in awe, she definitely stepped it up" Kyla continued her appraisal of Anany. Of course her team had won, and really, it was a one person team. Of course she wouldn't admit it, but come on, it deserved to be her trophy, the other people were just there because it seems it would be unfair a 4 versus 1 competition. But that's what it turned out to be anyway.

Anany just smiled and blushed a little, she really didn't like to talk about her accomplishments that much, which was why Kyla took care of that most of the time.

"Yeah well you should've seen Carmen, hat trick baby." Madison said as she lifted her hand as her and Carmen shared a high five.

"And this guy was trying to get sneaky on our girl, pushed her and everything." Carmen just smiled.

"What did you do to him Carmen?" Ashley laughed as she asked, she loved the aggressive Carmen, someone always got hurt, and bless Ashley's heart, she loved blood and gore, especially up front in person.

"Nothing, I might have elbowed him by mistake or something" She took a drink of her water.

"The kids going to be in the hospital with a broken nose and a small concussion. His season is over" Madison laughed, she and Ashley weren't that different.

"Oh my god Carmen, I wish I was there" Ashley smiled but then she thought of what she did last night and this morning. Never mind, she was definitely fine with where she was this morning, and who was with her.

And speak of the devil the next thing that comes out of Carmen's mouth.

"Speaking of you not being there, what did you guys do?" Carmen asked with a smile as all the girls looked at Ashley and Spencer.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you guys about" Spencer said as she put her hands on the table, she started fiddling.

The girls all looked concerned, they had no idea what was about to happen.

But out of nowhere, Ashley put her hands on the table and then grabbed Spencer's and interlaced their fingers.

"We're together, like a couple together" Ashley ended Spencer's confession. She said couple together to make sure their friends understood.

The waiter came up to the table and flipped open his notepad and took out a pen.

"Hey girls, the usual?" He asked, as she looked around and saw four of the six girls with their mouths wide open.

"Just give us a couple minutes" Kyla said as she kept looking at Spencer and Ashley.

"Ok I'll be back" The man said as he prepared to walk away.

"No, not you, you get us the usual please" She smiled at the man as he just smiled back.

"You guys need to give us a couple minutes to register this." Kyla said as she knew everyone needed a couple of minutes. But the fact that she ordered everybody's food was a good thing. It meant they were all going to stay. And at least talk about it, well that was until.

"Carmen move" Madison said as she basically pushed the girl out of the booth.

"Ow, okay god" She said as all the girls looked at Madison walk away and out the door.

"Ugh" Was all Ashley said as she put her head on the table.

"Look outside" Was call Carmen had to say for Ashley to whip her head around and look outside with the other 5 girls. There was Madison screaming at the top of her lungs to Aiden.

"Say you're fucking sorry" And when Aiden refused next thing the girls saw was Madison throw a punch right in the guys face. He was on the floor, blood already on the floor next to his face.

Then Madison walked inside and headed to the bathroom. As they all stared at the bathroom door waiting for the girl to walk out. She did with a paper towel drying her hands.

She sat down and took a sip of her water as she just acted as if nothing happened. The other 5 girls looking at her with their mouths wide open.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly. Carmen giggled to herself. As Anany and Kyla just smiled to themselves.

Ashley and Spencer just let out a breath and smiled at each other, then to the others.

"Kiss" Carmen said. It sounded like a command.

Ashley and Spencer looked at each other quizzically, not sure what to do.

"Kiss, or so help me god I will kick both your asses"

Not wanting to be at the end of a Carmen ass kicking the two girls met their lips for probably the thousand times within the last 24 hours.

"Ok, ok, I said kiss, not full blown make out." She said as she chuckled. Followed by Madison, Kyla, and Anany.

They broke apart, they didn't know why she had asked for them to kiss but Carmen was always slightly weird.

"That was hot" She added a sizzle at the end as their food arrived and they all digged in.

All in a comfortable silence. All silently understanding each other, Spencer and Ashley were about to go through hell, but thankfully, they were going to have the people that really mattered by their sides.


End file.
